Sin amor
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Por más que le doliera aceptarlo, el intercambio de recuerdos y sentimientos era unidireccional.


**_LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN_  
**

* * *

Dicen bien que una de las cosas más dolorosas existentes es el amor no correspondido.

¿Será verdad?

Muchos no concordarán con esto, pero si hay algo más doloroso que eso.

¿Qué es? La inocencia

¿Por qué es dolorosa? Por qué te lleva a creer en tus propias ilusiones. Que no se confunda con el ser fantasioso, la fantasía suele ser tan surrealista que es imposible creerla, la inocencia por su lado te lleva a creer.

¿Debería relacionarse con el amor? Un poco.

Koizumi Hanayo con sus diecisiete años de edad era una de las personas más inocentes que podía existir, las únicas que rivalizaban con esto eran su amiga Maki, que aun creía en Santa Claus y su novia Rin.

Sí, han leído bien. Su novia.

Hoshizora Rin, su amiga desde la infancia que había fungido como su fuerza y su valor incontables veces era su amante al que sin dudar había entregado no sólo su corazón, igualmente su alma. Una persona realmente amorosa y amable que no conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra amor.

De nuevo, no se han equivocado al leer.

Hoshizora Rin reparte amor a diestra y siniestra, sin distinción de algún tipo, ni siquiera por la persona que se supone es su novia.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Volvemos a la causante de todo: la inocencia. No se quiera culpar al amor.

Hanayo fue inocente, pensó que al ser la persona más cercana a Rin ésta le querría.

Rin fue inocente, creyó que una bella amistad podría evolucionar a algo más cuando su sentimiento no era más que fraternal.

Hanayo fue inocente confiando que las casi nulas muestras de afecto de Rin eran por vergüenza como ella misma se lo dijo.

Rin fue inocente, pensando que evadiéndolo, jamás lo confrontaría.

Orbes ambarinos miraron con culpabilidad cuando los ojos amatista de su más grande adoración se empañaron por las lágrimas.

El corazón de la chica gato se encogió por dolor mientras que el de la amante del arroz se rompía en mil pedazos.

Los oídos de la Hoshizora fueron llenados por los sollozos de la Koizumi.

Los labios de Rin fueron profanados por los de Hanayo antes de que esta última saliera corriendo directo a la tierra cubierta por la tristeza, la cruda verdad.

Hanayo corrió aun cuando el sol quemaba cada parte de su cuerpo y le hacía sudar conforme avanzaba.

No intentó disimular una feliz sonrisa aun cuando escuchaba a los demás reír y veía gente feliz en todo ámbito, de hecho, esa pequeña parte egoísta de su ser deseaba arrancarles ella misma su felicidad pero su conciencia entró de nuevo a ella recordándole lo injusto que sería, pero…

¿No era injusto para ella igualmente estar sufriendo?

No. Ella debió notar las señales, no debió ser tan inocente como para creer que un "podemos intentarlo nya~" no era suficiente. Por más que le doliera aceptarlo, el intercambio de recuerdos y sentimientos era unidireccional.

Rin quedó perpleja en su lugar observando como su amiga de la infancia, ahora ex-novia, se alejaba de ella.

Se dejó caer sentada sobre el incómodo concreto que sostenía aquellas escaleras, mudos testigos de la cruda realidad que azotaba y destruía la inocencia de aquella chica.

Por no querer lastimar un corazón por un rechazo lo terminó rompiendo en miles de fragmentos y quemándolos al instante.

* * *

 _ **Y las posibles preguntas que se harán es... ¿No pudiste usar otra pareja para una historia tan triste como esta? Pues nop.**_

 _ **¿De donde salió esto? Ni idea**_

 _ **¿Tendrá continuación? Ni ideax2 Es que el final lo dejé muy cerrado e hice bastante hincapié a que Rin no ama a Hanayo, así que los diferentes capítulos que saldrían tratarían de Hanayo sufriendo y Rin sintiéndose culpable (porque es completamente imposible que alguien se enamore de manera lógica en una situación así, o así lo veo yo por lo menos) si están dispuestos a aguantarse algo así, háganmelo saber y les doy conntinuación.**_

 _ **¿Odio el RinPana? ¡Joder, no! Amo el RinPana. No crean que no me dolió ponerlas en esta situación cuando (junto al NozoEli) son lo más cercano al canon que hay en Love Live, simplemente quería dar mi granito de arena haciéndolas sufrir porque es medio cansado ver puro miel sobre ojuelas del RinPana mientras que el NozoEli y KotoUmi son los dueños de Angst y el drama con el NicoMaki siguiéndoles de cerca. Era hora de un cambio.**_

 _ **Aviso. Mi one-shot Jardín de cristal terminará siendo un two-shot, verán el segundo capítulo en la primera semana de Febrero, así que atentos :D**_

 _ **Y ya sin nada más, me despido. Pasenla bonito :)**_


End file.
